Uh oh!
by Zanica Valentine
Summary: Jamie and Chelsea are transported to yyh! What will happen? Read and find out! Rated PG13 for later chapters.


Heh this should be insane!! ~*Jamie*~  
  
Uh Oh! Chapter 1; The Mysticals?  
  
"Two more minutes!" Jamie said happily into the phone. "I know." was the reply. "Gosh Chelsea aren't you excited at all?!?" "Well...YES OF COURSE I'M EXCITED! DUH!" She replied. "Well you don't sound like it!" "Hn" she said, quoting her favorite character from the show, Yu Yu Hakusho. "What's that supos- AH! IT'S ON! RUN! GO! GET TO THE TV!" Jamie exclaimed excitedly. They both began to run to their TV's. They both tripped at the exact same time. "OW" they both said into the phone at the same time. "What did you fall too?" they asked at the same time. "Yes" Chelsea said. "Oh god I think I am gonna pass out!" Jamie said. "Curses... Me too...uh oh... I see little Hiei heads going in circles in front of my eyes, is that bad?" Chelsea asked. "I don't know but is it bad if I see little Kurama heads floating in front of my ey-" Jamie never finished. She couldn't, she had passed out. "Jamie? JAMIE? HELLO? ARE YOU THERE? JAMIE? Oh god! Here it comes...nighty night." Chelsea passed out too.  
  
They were flying down a black tunnel, they couldn't talk but they could hear a weird noise. It sounded like some one sniffing then they heard a giant voice say "MWAHAHHAHAHA HAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!! NOW THEY ARE RIGHT WHERE I WANTED THEM! THE LAST OF EACH OF THEIR KINDS! I SHALL KILL THEM BOTH AND THE WORLD WILL BE RID OF THOSE WICKED SPECIES FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Suddenly they hit the ground. Hard. They saw figures moving in the darkness. One of the figures stepped forward and said, "These are the ones Master wishes us to kill come lets do it quickly." the figure drew his sword and began walking forward. The girls backed away "Why do you want to kill us? What did we do?" Jamie asked standing up. "You were born. We do not know why the master wants you dead we are only his loyal servants and we do as he says." the figure said.  
  
Another figure stepped forward from behind them, drew its sword, and stepped between the girls and the other figure. "Let the girls go or my partner and I will kill you all." The new figure was much shorter then the other figure. A voice from behind the girls said smoothly, "Come now Hiei don't be hasty. Maybe they will be willing to see reason and let them go without a fight."  
  
"Omg...did he just say 'Hiei'?" Chelsea whispered to Jamie in wonder. "Hn. They aren't going to let them go without a fight because their 'Master' told them to kill them or die trying, didn't you hear him say 'We do as he says or die trying', or are you deaf? Now you protect them and I will take care of the killing."  
  
"NO YOU WONT! YOU ALWAYS GET TO BE THE HERO! KAZUMA KUWABARA WILL BE THE HERO THIS TIME!" Someone yelled from the roof. "Kuwabara! You idiot we're supposed to be hiding in case they need help! Remember? Oh well too late now." A deep annoyed sounding voice said. The owner of that voice jumped down next to the girls and said "Hi I'm Urameshi nice to meet ya! Uh... Kuwabara? Where are you?" "I'm up here still cause that's to far to jump, I'd kill myself" "IT'S ONLY TEN FEET YOU IDIOT!"  
  
The short figure called Hiei walked back to the group and said, "Done!" There was a huge BOOM and then "YOU KILLED THEM ALL? AGAIN? I'M GONNA KILL YOU SHRIMP! WIPE THAT SMIRK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE RUNT-BOY!" "Kuwabara calm down! Remember last time? You were in the hospital for a week!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara I bet you can't be quiet the whole way home." Kurama challenged loudly "I CAN TOO!" Kuwabara yelled angrily. "Prove it!" Kurama said smugly. "FINE! I WILL!" Kuwabara hollered then he shut up. "So" Yusuke began "What are your names and are you human?" "Well, I'm Jamie and this is Chelsea and um... What else would we be if we weren't human?"  
"I know what they are..." Kurama said softly "They are the last of the Mysticals " "What ones?" Yusuke asked. "Hn... There are only two left you baka."  
  
Jamie and Chelsea walked a few feet away to talk quietly so the others couldn't hear. "What does he mean the mysticals?" Jamie asked confused. "The Mysticals are the animals you read about in fantasy books. Apparently there are only two types left and Hiei said we were the last. I think I must be a dragon because I always felt drawn to dragons... what about you is there a type of animal you always felt drawn to?" Chelsea asked. "Horses, so would that be like a unicorn or a Pegasus or something?" "Yeah..." "Wait... so if we're these creatures... Why do we look like humans?" "Most Demons have a human form." "How do we get out of our uh... human forms?" "We have to concentrate on our true form." "Okay... so... Lets!" "Okay to change back just focus on your human form okay?" "Okay" "1..." "2..." "THREE!"  
  
As they both shouted three, Chelsea concentrated on dragons, and Jamie concentrated on unicorns. Suddenly there was a huge boom and a flash of light and there they were. Chelsea was a magnificent sparkly gold dragon. She was about ten feet long and was, at the moment, examining how sharp her claws were on a wall. She cut the wall in half. All four boys were staring at the dragon, Chelsea, in awe, when a beautiful unicorn came trotting around her. The unicorn was a gleaming pitch black with a glowing pearl colored horn that was bathing the elegant creature in a soft light. It was at least 17 hands tall at the withers and its tail almost reached the ground. It nickered softly and walked to Hiei. He had a deep cut on his arm from the fight. Jamie lowered her horn to his cut. The horn flashed light blue and Hiei jumped, then looked at his arm. The wound was gone. Jamie nosed Kurama, whinnied, and trotted back to Chelsea.  
  
Two minutes went by in only silence. Suddenly, Koenma popped into the space between Kurama and Hiei, said "Unicorns have amazing healing powers. Anyways, make them change back or this place will be a demon free for all in no time. They will be tired when they change back, so take them to your place Kurama, it's closest. Take the next few days off and just have fun, be krazy, be kids! I'll have the guys back at the castle research black unicorns and gold dragons. See ya in a bit," then he popped back out. Kurama walked to Jamie and Hiei went to Chelsea. "You really should change back now or you'll start to attract demons from all over the place. When you change back you will be very tired so just go to sleep and we'll take you to a safe place, okay?," they told the beasts. Their answer was the two creatures in front of them turning back into yawning girls. They ran to each other and Jamie said, "That was so cool! I wish it was real!" "I know it's too bad we're only dreaming!" Chelsea said sadly. And with that they fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Sooooo. how is it? Hehe, It came out of my twisted weird mind so its probably horrible.oh yeah I think I forgot to do this up top, I don't own anyone or thing from yu yu hakusho! The insanity begins next chapter so don't forget to R&R and come back next time! ~*Jamie*~ 


End file.
